tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xiao Kuang
He is the second son of Xiao Wu, the chief of the Heavenly Fate Plateau. He is a 3 Star Gold Obsidian rank expert and has an overbearing personality. Even though he is a bully and likes to throw his weight around he is not stupid and is quick to adjust to the situation.【TDG】Chapter 190 – Exchange After hearing about Nie Li and his unbelievable deal trading ten Purple Smoke Rocks for a bag of rice or five catties (6.7 pounds) of meat. He rushes over to try to extract a "tax" from him of five hundred bags of rice. He most likely thought that Nie Li must be a rich idiot to make such a trade and wanted to take advantage of him. However, he is quick to realize that his normal intimidation is having no effect on Nie Li. He asks Nie Li where he is from and is told about Glory City. His arrogance all but disappears as he hears about a city that can support millions of people with thousands of experts and that they even have two Legend rank Demon Spiritualist. Such a thing is hard for him to believe, but Nie Li shows that he himself is already a gold rank demon spiritualist and convinces him. Xiao Kuang's attitude takes an about-face and he humbly welcomes Nie Li to the Heavenly Fate Plateau.【TDG】Chapter 191 – Don’t need it anymore When Nie Li leaves he asks Xiao Yang what he thinks. Even though he has enjoyed his position as the tribe chief's son in the past. If it means saving his people from starvation he would willingly bow down to another.【TDG】Chapter 192 – 3-star Gold rank After telling his father about Nie Li they gather a small group of people and follow him into the wilderness of the plateau. However they quickly find came across the remains Xiao Lang and the dead thug. Xiao Wu was able to observe the footprints and damage to the surrounding to guess that he was killed in only two strikes.【TDG】Chapter 193 – Towards the Black Spring? Though his father can guess that it was a Demon Spiritualist, he does not know if it was Nie Li or another.【TDG】Chapter 194 – Mysterious Inscription Pattern They follow the tracks until they reach the path to the Black Spring. This place has been forbidden for hundreds of years and they would never dare to follow. Xiao Wu tells Xiao Kuang to wait here for two days to see if Nie Li returns. When Nie Li does not reappear they fear that he died in the Black Spring. Without knowing he is safe Xiao Wu can not risk a visit to Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 201 – Dreamcloud World When Nie Li was seen in the market, Xiao Kuang rushed there only to find that he had already left. However, they were at least now relieved of there fear and could consider visiting Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 202 – Master of the Nether Realm Category:Heavenly Fate Plateau Tribe